


kiss me with adventure

by chensungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I'm so happy thats a tag, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, just some good uwu material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensungs/pseuds/chensungs
Summary: renjun knew little to nothing about makeup other than 1) it takes a gracious amount of precision and patience he does not possess and 2) donghyuck looks amazing in his subtle eyeshadow and tinted lip balm





	kiss me with adventure

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck nation make some noise !! this pairing deserves more love and as the self proclaimed president of their fan club, i'm here to deliver :D
> 
> (also i uh made a/started using my old [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chensnugs) if anyone wants to check it out,, i have a chensung au that will be published there soon whoop)

Renjun isn't entirely sure when he reverted to watching Donghyuck get ready instead of scolding him for taking so long - he assumes somewhere in between the younger putting an odd metal contraption on his eyelashes after applying what he assumes is mascara to them. He'd stopped rambling then in utter shock at how Donghyuck was able to get  _that_ close to his eyes without flinching and still manage not to hit either of his eyes, which somehow resulted in him pulling up a chair and watching the process with nothing short of genuine, albeit sudden, curiosity in his features.

It's mesmerizing, in a way - Renjun has never taken any interest in learning about Donghyuck's fascination with makeup, nor been really given the chance to see it in action. He didn't know much, but he didn't need to in order to tell Donghyuck clearly knew what he was doing. What with the way he skillfully applied pink eyeshadow to his lids, accompanied by a similar while lighter blush to his cheeks and some shiny stuff ( _highlight_ , Renjun thinks he remembers Donghyuck referring to it as once) right above it. Together it complimented his facial structure in all the best ways, accentuating all the features Renjun already loves dearly.

They're probably going to end up being late for their movie, but Renjun can't really find it in himself to rush Donghyuck at this point. Simply watching him seemed much more riveting than the typical romantic comedy plot he's seen done over too many times to count and only in different ways, plus Donghyuck is much prettier than his childhood celebrity crush.

So instead Renjun watches with longing eyes as Donghyuck applies tinted lip balm to his lips. Analyzes the way he expertly stays in the lines and nearly goes breathless when he rubs them together for good measure.

He stays silent, even while watching Donghyuck set his lip balm back on the makeup counter with a slight frown. He's unable to fight the upturn his lips have right after his gaze darts back up, though, catching the eyes of Donghyuck through his slightly smudged mirror. Donghyuck offers him a small smile, of which is only slightly apologetic. Renjun wants to tell him he doesn't mind; he'd actually really enjoyed watching Donghyuck apply his makeup, despite how bland it may sound, and certainly wouldn't object to doing so the next time they plan go out. Though words still seem a bit troubling right now, so the blonde doesn't say anything aloud when Donghyuck does a quick head turn in an examination of his work in the same mirror, nodding in approval of his work. Everything about the younger is enchanting, yet Renjun finds his tongue darting out across his lips even more notably so.

"This tastes just as good as it smells," Donghyuck comments, glancing at Renjun through the reflection again, only long enough to ensure eye contact. Renjun nods even though Donghyuck isn't looking at him anymore, and rather at his messy desk he hazardly starts adjusting.

"What flavor is it?" He asks absentmindedly, eyes never leaving Donghyuck's pretty red smile. Donghyuck does the thing again, catching Renjun's stare just as easily as he always has, this time through his darkened lashes since his head is still angled down. If Renjun was breathless before, he's probably just died and gone to the best version of heaven he's ever heard of.

"Cherry," Donghyuck says simply, singing along the softly playing pop music from his phone speaker. Some Western song Renjun doesn't know well enough to name, but he does faintly remember Donghyuck playing at least once before. Maybe more than that on his own time, with the way he's sings along effortlessly, still just as beautiful even with his voice being near a whisper.

Donghyuck begins placing his brushes back in their required container, mumbling something about having to clean them later, and half heartedly stacking up some palettes. All for eyeshadow, if Renjun recalls correctly. He pulls his own bottom lip between his teeth, taking a last longing glance of Donghyuck's reflection as the current time is long forgotten.

He isn't the least bit upset about their day no going as planned, especially with this date being so spontaneous. There'd be better movies in theaters next week anyway, so missing this one wouldn't hurt. As long as he can be with Donghyuck, Renjun will be more than content.

Renjun scoots closer, successfully getting Donghyuck to divert his full attention to him instead of finding the appropriate place for his concealer, "Can I have a taste?"

"Sure," the younger shrugs, already reaching for the lip balm again. "It's a bit grainy, kinda like sugar, which I know isn't your forte but-"

Renjun thinks he could hear the plastic cylinder hit the ground once his lips touch Donghyuck's but his sharp intake of breath was what he chose to take note of instead. If it were possible to feel someone blush from just proximity, Donghyuck's face was probably nearing the color of his blush at the moment. It was hard to get Donghyuck flustered, seeing as he was the one most open to skin ship and who initiated things most often, and therefore even more so rewarding.

Donghyuck slowly starts coming to once a hand comes up, gently grasping his chin to deepen what was originally planned to be a quick stolen peck. Renjun can't help himself - the lip balm is sweet, but not near as addicting as the feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his. It heightens every other one of his senses to the max and it's a feeling he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of.

It also definitely is a tad bit grainy, which isn't Renjun's favorite thing in the world, but Donghyuck is, so that makes up for it.

Renjun is eventually the first to pull away, smirking slightly at Donghyuck still being too stunned to move just yet. He does a quick swipe over his mouth for the transferred gloss, humming in approval at the artificial cherry flavor. All the more sweeter upon seeing Donghyuck's shy smile once his eyes finally open.

"You're right. It does taste really good."


End file.
